


Отмазки

by Riddle_TM



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: Орсон Кренник отличается умом и сообразительностью.





	Отмазки

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за накуренность команде fandom Death Star 2017, в частности tsepesh и [Гло]

**О времени**

— Видите ли, дело в том, что станция так массивна, что в её гравитационном поле существенно замедляется течение времени, — сказал Кренник с самым серьёзным лицом. — Поэтому мы-то строили её пять лет, в полном соответствии с графиком, а вот всей остальной Галактике снаружи кажется, что прошло уже девятнадцать…

**О пространстве...**

— Понимаете, между Белдероном, Корусантом и Джеонозисом слишком большое расстояние, и в нём постоянно что-то теряется. То сигнал передатчика, то конвой с обшивкой, то отчёты. А иногда и Таркин, хотя как раз он всегда, к сожалению, возвращается...

**...и о потерянных в этом пространстве конвоях**

— Ну, знаете, нам пришлось два раза заказывать обшивку для гипердвигателей, потому что первую партию пришлось отдать моффу Таркину. На приманку. Он очень просил. Вы не видели, как он может быть настойчив!

**О деньгах**

— Что вы. На сооружение станции было потрачено ровно столько бюджетных средств, сколько и было запланировано, — чувствовалось, что Кренник начинает выдыхаться. — Но вот на содержание персонала…

**О карьерном росте**

Амедда нервно дёрнул летрогами и посмотрел на Кренника устало.  
— Так, я всё уже понял. Можете быть свободны, директор.  
— А что, повышения не будет? Мои повышения очень мотивируют персонал. Они чувствуют, что Империя заинтересована в проекте.  
— Надо обсудить это с Императором. Но сначала… хоть каркас достройте.


End file.
